


New purpose

by VexedBeverage



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi, wheelie bin secret santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/pseuds/VexedBeverage
Summary: This took waaaaay too long and is way shorter than I intended. (That's what she said??)Written for The Wheelie Bin of Shame secret santa 2016 - for Smith.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Smeethy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Smeethy/gifts).



> This took waaaaay too long and is way shorter than I intended. (That's what she said??) 
> 
> Written for The Wheelie Bin of Shame secret santa 2016 - for Smith.

There was a few seconds of absolute silence once the wall fell. Ross looked towards Sips, eyeing him through the dust that was still settling around them and took some shaky breaths as he reached up and pulled the mask away from his mouth and nose. 

Ross bit his lip as he noted Sips’ shaking hand reaching for the wall for support. “You ready?” The grey skinned man asked, his voice less than a whisper in the sudden silence. 

The dark haired man didn’t answer verbally as the alarm was raised and the hallway in front of them descended first into total darkness and then into flickering red as the emergency lighting came on in the building and the sirens started to screech. Instead he nodded sharply and clambered over the rubble onto the smooth metal of the hallway. 

Sips pulled the map from one of his pockets and flicked his eyes over it for what was probably the millionth time since they had started planning this whole thing. 

Ross didn’t hesitate to grab the man by the arm and pull him along to the right and to the first blast door he could see. Reaching out, he shoved a hand down the front of his shirt and pulled the stolen ID from where it hung from around his neck and swiped it against the lock. Sips let out a relieved breath when the light turned green and the doors opened with a ‘swish’.

The two men continued onward. 

**********

Ross had been frantic when he had found the two men he had been searching for. They hadn’t been at the farm or the dirt factory and Ross was close to going out of his mind with panic. He had found them at Chilli Wowas HQ, quite predictably in the hot tub wrapped in each other's arms. 

Neither man flinched or made any attempt to move when Ross burst through the double, ornate mahogany doors and strode over. Sips merely raised one of his arched eyebrows and looked at him. 

“This is an invite only kind of party, Ross.” Sips drawled, trailing his hand through the water.

“Smith and Trott are gone.” The dark haired man said fisting a hand in his hair with a look that rang with desperation and devastation on his pale face. 

Sips looked at the man in confusion. “They probably went out for a bang in the woods or something.” He said, with a nonchalant flap of his hand. 

Ross took a shaky breath in. “No. No they wouldn’t and I saw some testificates at our place and they took them and they are probably doing who knows what to them at that creepy lab and what if they are dead. Oh god it might already be too late…” His voice sped as he spoke, climbing to something that resembled hysteria. 

Sips and Sjin shared a look for a split second before they stood from the tub and donned robes. “Mate, calm down.” Sjin said, striding over to where Ross was practically walking in circles as he paced in the small space. “Start from the beginning.” 

Ross gave Sjin a hard look laced with the beast that lurked in his subconscious. The smaller man flinched at the harshness of it but continued forwards to place an uneasy hand on his shoulder.

“It was the full moon last night.” Ross started. “I went away to the cave as usual and did the wolf thing and when I got back this morning they were gone.” He explained. “I climbed the tower to check if they were in Smith’s room and saw them being fucking taken away by a bunch of those gibbering bastards towards the hills.” 

“What makes you think it was anything to do with the lab?” Sjin asked. “Could have just been a load of villagers you guys have pissed off, it's not like you have a habit of making friends with the locals.”

Ross growled at Sjin, causing the other man to back off. “I saw that stupid dog of theirs leading the herd. Which means that Xephos and Honeydew have something to do with this.” Ross accused. “So I need you to tell me, right now, what the fuck your arsehole farmer boyfriend wants with my friends.” As he spoke, his voice rose to a roar, finger jabbing at Sjin. 

Sips stood in between Ross and Sjin, risking the wrath of the furious werewolf. “Calm down Ross. Sjin has nothing to do with this.” 

Ross spun and a low growl emanated from his chest as he eyed Sips. “He might not have had anything to do with it, but he will now.” The threat was evident in the dark haired man’s voice. 

**********

They made it to the storage room quickly and without meeting any resistance, both men casting their eyes around and reaching for anything that resembled weapons. 

“You still good with the plan?” Ross asked, shoving his back against the wall and peering around the next corner. 

Sips tested the weight of a couple of pistols in his hands as he answered. “I was never good with the plan.” Sips muttered. “But it's the only one we have.” He confirmed, finally choosing a weapon and using it to blow up any others in the room. 

Checking the coast was still clear, Ross motioned for Sips to follow as they crept down the harsh white hallways and around corners, dipping into rooms to avoid the armed guards that ran past at regular intervals. 

Testificate scientists and soldiers alike fell as Ross ripped through their ranks, a determined grimace locked on his face as he carved the way forwards with shots from his stolen laser rifle and slashes from his diamond sword. 

Sips protected the werewolf’s back as he ploughed onwards, taking out anything and everything that tried to sneak up behind them. If he had, had more time to process what was happening he may have given into the gnawing fear clawing at his stomach from the savagery of the man in front of him. As it was, there was no time to dwell on the deaths of those they left in their wake. 

*********

Ross still had nightmares about the rescue. 

Sometimes he would be too late, and whatever Yoglabs had been doing to his friends resulted in their deaths. Sometimes his own actions did the same. Occasionally there were dreams where he failed to stay his rifle when coming face to face with what had been done to Trott and Smith, as soon as the shot fired he knew it was them and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. 

Again and again and again, they died. Sometimes, when he looked at Smith he wasn’t entirely sure that the now green skinned man wouldn’t have preferred it and that terrified him. 

“Alright, Sunshine?” 

Ross started back to the present as Trott slapped his back along with his greeting. The dark haired man recovered quickly. “Yeah. Fine.” It didn’t sound convincing, even to himself. 

Trott regarded him, snatching a mug from the counter with one flipper/hand and taking a sip before commenting further. “You don’t look fine.” The walrus man commented. “You look like absolute shit.” 

Ross rubbed at the patchy beard on his chin and let his eyes wander towards the stairs. “He’s been up all night again.” 

Trott nodded and placed his cup down on the table next to Ross before perching on the empty chair next to the dark haired man. “He’s working through some stuff.” 

Ross didn’t have the energy to respond with anything but a quiet hum of agreement. 

“He’s going to be okay.” Trott said, although he didn’t sound too sure.

Shaking his head, Ross disagreed. “Will he? He spends all day and night in that lab, doing fuck knows what with magic.” 

“He’s trying to find some way to undo what they did, to both of us.” 

Ross sighed. “I know.” He attested. “But it has been months now and all he is doing is filling this place with flux and having near misses with explosions. He’s going to end up killing himself.” 

Trott’s eyes fixed on the table in front of him, staring at the grain and following the patterns with his eyes. “Maybe that’s what he wants.” 

Ross glared at Trott, waiting until the other man looked up at him before speaking. “What, and you’re just fine with that?” It sounded accusatory, as if Trott was conspiring to help Smith achieve that end. 

This time it was Trott that sighed. “No.” His voice was weak and quiet. “But I don’t know what we’re supposed to do to stop him if that’s what he really wants.” 

Ross was floored. It wasn’t like Trott to be so fatalistic about something like this. Trott was usually the one rallying the other two into action, no matter how unrealistic a positive outcome might be. “What the fuck happened in that place, Trott? You never talk about it.” 

Trott seemed to curl in on himself a little, leaning forward on his chair with his arms around his knees. “I don’t remember.” 

“Bullshit.” Ross countered.

Trott’s eyes narrowed as he looked up at the other man. “I don’t want or need to talk to you about it Ross, so drop it.” Trott said in a low voice as he stood up. “I’m going out.” He announced before striding out of the room and leaving Ross to silently berate himself for messing things up again. 

*********

The explosion rocked the whole building. Not that Smith really noticed past the shooting pains in his extremities from the backlash that had sent him crashing into the marble wall over twenty feet away to lay sprawled against the floor with yet another broken wand clutched into his scorched hand. 

Purple smoke permeated the air above waist level, pools of flux gathered in the cracks between the marble tiles on the floor and a ten foot section of the room was blackened from the blast. 

Smith’s head span as he tried to stand, causing him to trip and fall back to the floor to once again knock the breath out of him. The floor was blessedly cold against his burnt flesh, he turned his face to lay his damaged cheek against the marble with a wince. 

Above him, the flux ripped from the slight breeze coming from a cracked window. Swirling patterns danced in the air and on the ceiling. Upside down waves like the movement of the tide entrapped his attention. The gas sank. Purple clouds lowering towards the floor where Smith lay unmoving. 

**********

It didn’t occur to Ross to use the lift to get upstairs. The building hadn’t even stopped rocking when he launched himself to his feet and started running. His lungs protested and his legs burned as he took the stairs as fast as he could, regretting his design choice for the tall building for the first time since completing it. 

The sight that greeted him when he had finally made it up to the tower and burst through the door to Smith’s lab was something that would haunt Ross for the rest of his life. 

Ross froze as he took in what was in front of him. Smith lying crumpled on the floor, half of his body seemed to be burned. The room was ruined. Exploded cauldrons and shattered containers littered the floor near the centre of the blast. Flux seemed to be clinging to every surface in large globules as well as an ominous purple mist that hung in the air. 

The dark haired man rushed inside, slamming his hand against a large button to start the extractor fan as he went. Crashing to his knees, he slid right into Smith in his panic to get to the other man. Smith grunted as Ross impacted him. 

“Smith!” Ross leant over the green man, careful not to touch any of the damaged parts of his friend he took Smith’s undamaged left hand in one of his and pulled Smith into a sitting position with his other hand behind his back to support him. 

The green man coughed a few times. “Back to the drawing board.” Smith groaned, looking down at his scorched skin. 

“What the fuck were you doing?” Ross asked, hysteria colouring his tone. “You need to stop this, Smith. You’re going to kill yourself.” 

Smith pulled away from Ross, scooting backwards until his back was pressed against the wall to support his sitting position. “I can’t.” 

Ross furrowed his brows. “Yes, you can.” He insisted. “Look, I understand that they did some fucking horrible things to you but it isn’t worth dying for. Then they really have won.” 

“You don’t understand.” Smith countered, emphasising the second word. 

“Then fucking explain it to me!” Ross countered. “You think I won’t understand what it’s like to have your life totally changed by something someone else did? That I don’t know what it’s like to have choices and your body totally ripped away from you because of something that you had no control over? Every single month I have to go through that, Smith. Every month I have to go through the pain and uncertainty and horror that I turn into a fucking monster that would love to kill any living thing it comes into contact with and yet I couldn’t possibly understand what happened to you?” 

Smith paused, his breathing erratic as he battled with his temper. “I’m not smart like Trott or brave or creative like you.” He started. “The only thing I have ever been good at is charming people into doing what we want them to and I can’t do that anymore, Ross.” Smith flexed his fingers, relieved when all of his digits on the damaged hand still moved. “I’m nothing without my looks, I need them back. I need my purpose back.” 

Ross stared at him, his eyebrows pulled together and a sour look on his face. Finally he got it, finally understood exactly how much the experiments had messed Smith up. “I didn’t go through all the trouble of getting you out of that place just because you’re pretty, Smith.” Ross shifted until he was on his knees facing the other man. “You and Trott are my purpose. Without the two of you, I have nothing.” 

Smith didn’t say anything, avoiding Ross’ eyes by keeping his own locked on his hands. 

“We need you, Smith. Who else are we going to blow things up with? Other people have these weird things called ‘morals’ that stop them.” A small smile graced the green man’s face. “I don’t have your talent for winding Trott up either. You can’t leave and make me do all of that on my own, it would be letting him off the hook way too easy.” 

Smith nodded gently. “Fine.” He said, voice a little croaky. “I’m not stopping trying to find a way to make us what we were, but I will slow down.” He promised. 

Ross smiled. “That’s all I ask.” He said, climbing to his feet and offering the other man a hand to help him to his feet too. 

“Talking of explosives.” Smith said once he was standing. “I think I found a really volatile mix of vis that would level a secret underground complex of cunts who think they can mess with us.” 

Ross snorted a laugh. Smith was going to be okay.


End file.
